


Daryl x Reader & Negan x Reader Imagines

by foreverlovingdaryldixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlovingdaryldixon/pseuds/foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Just a collection of reader imagines, feel free to request on my tumblr (foreverlovingdaryldixon)





	1. Daryl x Reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! Could you write a Daryl x reader where Daryl is in love with her, but she doesn't know and everything is so awkward at the beginning, and he is afraid she doesn't love him because the reader is sweet and nice with everybody 

“D’ya think he’s ever going to tell her?” Tara asked watching the exchange between the close pair.

Denise shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head as they watched Daryl and Y/N share what looked like to be a joke. Daryl ducking his head in that shy way he does around her, Y/N’s hand coming out to squeeze his arm lightly before walking away, flashing a bright grin to Spencer as she walks past him.

Daryl didn’t miss the smile Spencer threw back, wanting to kick the ground in frustration at the thought of even having a chance with someone like her.

She was nice to everyone, like a ray of sunshine and this shit hole they called a world, far too good for the likes of him. 

And yet, every single time he drew a smile out of Y/N, he felt like maybe, just maybe, she might feel something similar as he did for her. 

But who was he kidding himself? She was just being friendly, that’s all there was to it.

**

“Hey Daryl!” Y/N called out, jogging lightly towards him across the street.

“Y/N,” Daryl greeted, “what’s up?”

“Do you wanna come around for dinner tonight?”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and nodded, they often had dinner together with the others.

“Denise and Tara comin’?” he asked casually.

“Well, no. They said they were busy, although they wouldn’t tell me doing what. They said we could still have a meal together though? If you’re up for it of course.” 

Daryl almost tripped over his words, “yeah, sure, course, sounds good, I’ll, um, I’ll be there.”

Y/N smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges, oblivious to the stuttering mess he’d just turned into. 

“Okay, I’ll see you at seven,” she said, backing away slowly towards her house.

“Seven,” Daryl confirmed, his mouth sticking when he tried to produce any more words.

**  
“You.”

Tara’s head whipped up from the gun she was cleaning, a shit eating grin spread across her face.

“Daryl,” she greeted smugly, “I wondered how long it’d take you to come after me.”

“Ya planned it this way didn’t ya?” he almost growled, pacing back and forth across her porch restlessly.

Tara acted dumb, her eyes widening dramatically, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dixon.”

“Don’t play coy with me,” he grunted, swivelling on his heel to face her, “ya know exactly what y’all were doin’.”

Tara stood up, patting him lightly on the chest before looking him straight in the eye. “And you can thank me later.”

“Ain’t gon’ thank ya for nothin’ cause ain’t nothin’ gon’ happen.” His accent was thick, getting thicker with each passing second of frustration that came off him in waves.

“You need to tell her how you feel, me and Denise have given you said opportunity to do so. Don’t mess it up either, Y/N is a mean cook and we’re totally bowing out just so you can get some tonight.”

Daryl was in full force now, face growing red at Tara’s words. “She ain’t never gon’ feel the same! And even if she did I ain’t gonna be gettin’ none of nothin’, got respect for her don’t I?!”

“Easy redneck,” Tara teased, hands coming up passively. “Just…see what happens, you’re just having dinner…with a friend, see how the mood strikes you both. Ya never know, may just surprise yourselves.”

**

“You like it?” 

Y/N eyes were lit up, waiting for Daryl’s approval as he tried to gracefully sip the steaming soup off his spoon.

He smacked his lips together, taunting her as he swallowed, rolling his tongue around his mouth a little bit longer as if to taste more of the flavour whilst Y/N sat staring at him like a present on Christmas day.

“Well?” she prompted when he took a moment too long.

Daryl caved then, smirking as he scooped another spoonful, nodding in appreciation. “It’s good,” he felt a warmth flow through him as Y/N grinned, “it’s real damn good.”

They ate from then on in relative silence, Daryl drinking down his glass of wine as if it was juice, trying to calm his nerves at the intimate situation they found themselves in.

Y/N had tried to make the evening nice, lighting a few candles, opening a stashed away bottle of red wine, seating them across from one another at her small round kitchen table.

As she began to clear their empty bowls away Y/N got an idea, one she doubted he would go for but something she wanted to find out for herself.

“You feel like staying a while?” she asked coyly as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. “Help me finish off that bottle of wine?”

Daryl was repeating in his head like a mantra that it didn’t mean anything, she was just trying to be friendly goddammit. But that part of him, that subconscious part that was screaming in his head that she meant more than just wine wouldn’t be silenced.

“S’pose it wouldn’t hurt.” The words were out of his mouth before the rational part of his brain could protest otherwise.

“Great,” Y/N beamed, taking their glasses through to the living room, setting them on the coffee table in between the couch and the roaring fire, filling them both up a hefty glass.

“Ya tryna get me drunk?” Daryl teased as he slouched back on the couch, keeping a small gap between them.

“You complaining?” Y/N quipped back with a dangerous look in her eye, taking a long sip of her drink before bubbling into laughter.

Daryl snorted, almost downing his own drink in the hope the alcohol would provide him with some liquid courage. Tara was right, he could go on like this forever, who knew how long either of them had, it would be his biggest regret.

The bottle of wine was empty far too quick, Y/N’s eyes hooded, her body relaxed and flaccid, her hand resting comfortably on his thigh as they spoke. 

Daryl felt like he was on a sensory overload, his ears trying intently to listen to what Y/N was saying but his mind was stuck on the way her fingers were playing with the hole in his jeans, his eyes drawn to her wine stained lips, wondering if they tasted as good as they looked.

“Daryl.”

The soft sound of his name from her beautiful lips caught his attention, his eyes snapping back up to hers. 

It’s like she could read his mind, her lips parting, eyes widening ever so slightly in what looked to be realisation. 

Fuck it. It was now or never.

“Wanna try somethin’.” His voice was so hoarse he wasn’t even sure it was him speaking. “Ya want me ta stop all ya gotta do is say, alright?”

Y/N gave a small nod, heart fluttering as Daryl breached the small gap between them, his hot breath fanning across her lips.

Nerves caused her to close her eyes, heart soaring as his warm mouth finally covered her own. 

Daryl was waiting for her draw back, her moment of realisation that this is really not what she wants. But that moment never came.

Instead her head tilted, keeping their mouths locked together as she opened up to him, kissing him deep and slow.

His hands struggled to find somewhere to rest, skimming up and down her sides, not sure what was deemed appropriate. Daryl was relieved when Y/N grasped his hands in her own, clasping them securely around her hips.

Her own hands found purchase at his neck holding him close to her as his tongue dared out to swipe across her lower lip. 

Daryl was right, she did taste as good as she looked, groaning in satisfaction before the reality of the situation came crashing down around him and he abruptly pulled away.

“Daryl-” Y/N protested.

“m’sorry,” he apologised immediately, “didn’t mean ta jump ya that way.”

“Didn’t think you ever would,” Y/N said shyly, biting at her lower lip and looking down.

Daryl processed her words, trying to decipher them before responding. “Ya sayin’ ya wanted me ta?”

“I mean,” Y/N started, pushing her hair back off her face, a visible flush going from her cheeks right down to her chest, “I hoped you would, but I never thought…”

“Yer kiddin’ me right?” Daryl deadpanned. “Ya have no idea…shit, no goddamn idea how long I’ve wanted ta do that.”

Y/N tilted her head at him, a soft smile playing on her lips. “And this isn’t just the wine talking?” 

“Nah,” he said determinedly, “fuck, Y/N, I ain’t never felt like this for no one before.”

Y/N grinned then, arms wrapping slowly around his neck so he couldn’t escape. “Are you saying you love me Daryl Dixon?”

He rolled his eyes at her teasing but shit if he was going to deny it any more.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m sayin’.”


	2. Daryl x Reader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader & Daryl are in a relationship and it's your first night together after Jesus got Daryl free from Negan. Up to you how you wanna do it.
> 
> Warnings: Angst?

Your first instinct is to run to him. Run up to him and hold him like he might slip away from you at any given moment, because, well…he might.

But you refrain, allowing him to come to you as you stand opposite sides of the room, Jesus giving you a gentle nod from behind him before backing away.

He’s covered in a mixture of sweat grime and blood, wearing a set of unfamiliar clothes that look so unlike Daryl. 

Your heart breaks at the sight of him, he looks so vulnerable, so lost.

“Y/N,” he croaks and that’s all the permission you need to stride across to him enveloping him in your arms.

Suddenly it was like Daryl could breathe again, like he’d ran out of air and you were his oxygen.

“I’m sorry,” Daryl heard you murmur against the crook of his neck. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Nothin’ ta be sorry for,” he said back, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

“I should’ve stopped him, let him take me instead of you-“

“The hell ya should,” Daryl said angrily as he suddenly pulled back. “I’d die ‘fore I’d let ya go with that monster.”

You let your forehead fall helplessly against his, the pads of your thumbs running across his defined cheekbones. “I love you.”

“Love ya ta,” he murmured in response, sighing contently when you pressed your mouth softly against his.

Daryl almost whimpered when you drew back, craving that contact with you he’d missed for so long.

“We should get you cleaned up, find you some clean clothes,” you suggested, hand sliding to hold the side of his neck. You didn’t care about the dirt beneath your finger nails that his skin left behind, all you cared about was that he was here, with you, alive.

“Can do it myself,” he spoke quietly, he didn’t want to be a hindrance, he wasn’t unable to do it himself after all.

“You don’t want help?” You wouldn’t push him, not if that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Ya ain’t busy?” He knew Y/N all too well, always busy doing stuff for other people.

You shook your head, sliding your palm against his. “You’re all that matters right now, everything else can wait.”

Daryl stayed still for a moment before nodding, allowing you to lead him into the ensuite bathroom.

You turned on the shower faucet, allowing the room to steam up as you worked on undressing him.

He’d already started on his own buttons, your own nimble hands taking over when you saw his hands shaking, kissing him lightly to reassure him.

“If it’s too much too soon I can leave,” you said, placing a hand softly against his bare chest where his shirt fell open.

Daryl shook his head, taking a step forward, letting his forehead rest against the crook of your neck.

“Need ya,” Daryl murmured. He hated that he was this weak, this pathetic, but he didn’t even have the strength to put on a brave face, to pretend that what happened hadn’t affected him.

You rested the side of your head against his and nodded understandingly, pushing the oversized shirt from his shoulders allowing it to crumple on the floor.

Pulling him against you, your hands roamed the bare expanse of his broad shoulders, ghosting over the deep scars on his back, before reaching the waistband of his jeans, pushing them down with ease.

Daryl stepped back then, slipping off his shoes and shucking off his jeans, allowing you time to get yourself undressed.

Both naked, you lead him into the shower, backing yourself up into the hot stream of water, continuing until your back was pressed against the cool tile.

Daryl stood under the spray, the water turning a rust colour as the weeks worth of filth washed from his body.

You picked up a bath sponge from the shower shelf, running it under the water briefly before lathering it up, Daryl watching you up through his wet bangs.

You lifted a finger, crooking it in a come-hither motion so Daryl would step out of the direct fall of water.

Your eyes briefly flickered up to his before you began rubbing at his chest in light circular motions with the sponge.

You did this until you’d cleaned his entire body head to toe, your nails scraping relaxingly across his scalp when you shampooed his hair, smiling slightly at the soft sigh he let out.

Reaching up on your tiptoes you gave him a lingering kiss, sweet and gentle but not lacking the urgency behind it that showed just how much you’d missed one another.

Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around you, revelling in the skin to skin contact, not knowing just how much he’d needed to hold you until that moment.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he breathed, his hands skimming the contours of your body.

“I missed you too,” you whispered, clinging onto him just as tightly.

You both stayed embracing each other for a long while, even after the water had turned cold.

You had Daryl back now and you’d be damned if someone was going to turn around and decide to take him away again.


	3. Daryl x Reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Can you write a Daryl x reader where the reader has a small child, who's like 3 or 4 years old. Ever since he met them he's protected them. One day the kid calls him daddy. That'd be cute. I love baby fics ❤️❤️

You gazed on fondly as Daryl scooped Bella up in his arms preventing her from running outside of the closing gates.

“Ain’t ready fer the big wide world just yet angel,” Daryl said with a chuckle. “Come on let’s get ya back to mommy.”

Bella had been with him all afternoon while you helped Rick with plans to fortify some of the weaker walls of Alexandria.

The pair had practically been inseparable since the day you met him out in those woods, wondering aimlessly, your baby girl scared and hungry, much like yourself. If Daryl hadn’t found you that day you honestly aren’t sure you both would have made it, you’d been with people for a while, nice people, but ill equipped. The camp got overrun one night, both of you barely making it out alive. After that you kept on the move as much as possible, but scavenging for food and water when you had a three year old with you wasn’t the easiest thing in the world.

Alexandria was like a god send, Daryl was like a god send. He didn’t hesitate in giving you both all the food and water he had, even going so far to clean a nasty gash you’d gotten on your arm when running from the heard of walkers. Bella took to him instantly, clinging to his leg at the first sign of a walker, clapping happily when Daryl shot it down with his crossbow.

You’d never be able to thank him enough for what he’d done for you both. He’d protected you both from the moment he met you, even if you’d go out on runs with him now he’d guard you with his life. It wasn’t always needed but it was relief knowing that if anything were to happen to you, Daryl would take on Bella without a second thought.

“I wanna go play,” Bella pouted as Daryl strolled back over to where you were sat.

“Ya know that’s the same face yer momma gives me when I tell her I didn’t find no chocolate,” Daryl laughed as he approached you, your eyes narrowing.

“That is not true Daryl Dixon,” you scolded lightly, standing up to take Bella from his arms, smiling softly as she fought a yawn.

“Yeah ‘lright then,” he snorted, scuffling Bella’s hair gently as she rested her head against your shoulder sleepily.

“She hasn’t been any trouble?” you asked, rocking her gently back and forth as she began to lull to sleep.

“Nah, never is, lil’ sweetheart. Feisty thing though, although I’m guessin’ that’s ‘nother thang she gets from her momma,” he smirked.

You raised a brow at him with a smirk of your own, “well you’re not wrong. I should probably get her up to bed but I’ll be back down in a minute if you wanted to stay over a while?”

You weren’t sure if he’d say yes. There was something simmering between the two of you, had been for a while. You definitely felt something for him, that much was evident. But because of Bella you never pushed for anything more, your sole focus had to be on her, even if she did love Daryl to death.

“Yeah sure thing, I ain’t got nowhere else ta be,” he answered, stepping forward to open the front door for you.

You smiled at him, walking indoors, just about to ascend the steps when Bella spoke up.

“I want daddy to take me up.”

You and Daryl both froze.

Pulling Bella back from you, you looked down in question, “what did you say sweetheart?”

“Daddy,” Bella demanded, her arms reaching out towards Daryl, “pwease mommy.”

You didn’t know how to handle this. Daryl wasn’t correcting her, if anything he looked pleased, like he was fighting off a grin.

Seeing him look like that made you feel warm inside, like maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be her daddy.

Daryl caught your eye after a few moments of silence, giving a little nod as he held out his arms in waiting for the little girl.

Bella grinned as you passed her gently over to Daryl where she immediately cuddled into his chest.

His brushed his shoulder lightly against yours as he took Bella who was almost asleep upstairs.

You waited for a few moments before quietly following up after the pair. He was so good with her, such a natural father figure that you almost hadn’t been surprised when she called him daddy. Her dad would have never been on the scene anyway, wasn’t there through the whole pregnancy, wasn’t there when she was born…he was a useless piece of crap. Bella had only been a few months old when the outbreak started. You’d never been so terrified of being alone.

Peering around the doorframe of your daughter’s room, you were filled with joy that plastered a smile on your face. Daryl had Bella tucked into the covers, stroking her head as he bid her good night.

“Night night daddy,” Bella yawned.

“Good night darlin’,” Daryl responded, standing up from where he was crouched down to her level.

“Love you,” she murmured shyly, pulling the covers up to her eyes.

Daryl paused for a moment as you watched in silent suspense.

“Love ya too sweetheart,” he said softly, backing away towards the door.

Bella finally let her eyes close then, snuggling down into her bed.

You pushed back from the doorway, Daryl not noticing you until he’d shut the door behind him.

He wasn’t surprised when he saw you there, leant against the railing to the stairs.

“Do love her,” he said eventually, his eyes honest yet apprehensive.

The words made you so happy you wanted to cry. “And she loves you too Daryl. Closest thing to a daddy she’s ever had.”

“Did ya want me to tell her ta stop callin’ me that?” he asked unsurely. He’d take her own as his own, in a heartbeat. But he didn’t want to overstep boundaries, didn’t know where he and you even stood, let alone the little girl.

You shook your head, bravely reaching out for your hand to grasp his, your thumb rubbing against the back of his hand soothingly.

“That’s up to you, I’m never going to expect anything from you, I know you didn’t ask for this.” You knew you should have just stopped at that but you could feel yourself begin to ramble on nervously at the next part. “And as for us…I don’t mean ‘us’, y’know, there is technically no us- but I was meaning to- oomph!”

You were cut off when Daryl’s mouth crashed against yours. He couldn’t listen to another second of your word vomit, it made him want to burst out laughing.

You smiled easily into the kiss, wrapping your arms eagerly around his neck as he clutched at your waist, pulling you in close to him.

He kept you close when he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against yours. “Do love you.”

You nuzzled you nose against his, reaching up onto your toes to give him a chaste kiss.

“And I love you too.”


	4. Negan x Reader (Angst&Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Negan x Reader where he is super grumpy one day and reader tries to cheer him up. Turns out it's Lucille's birthday, and he's really missing her. Fluff and whatever else you want! ☺️
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Language.

“Not tonight doll,” Negan barely grunted as you perched on the edge of his bed, watching with curious eyes as saw the usually cock sure man seem somewhat deflated.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, uncrossing your legs and rising to make your way over to where he leant against his desk, your heels clicking against the wooden floor.

“Nothin’ you need to worry your pretty fuckin’ little head over sweetheart,” Negan sighed, the weight of Lucille in his hand feeling heavier than usual.

“Doesn’t sound that way,” you responded, your hands softly cupping his face to look up at yours.

Negan shrugged away from your touch, pacing his room back and forth, swivelling Lucille continuously in hand leather clad palm.

You rested your hip against his desk, eyes following as he repeated the same motion over and over again.

“Talk to me Negan.” Your voice was firm but not demanding, he wouldn’t respond well to orders.

“Give over,” Negan warned, putting on his do-not-fuck-with-me tone that you were no long wary of. “You’ll do well to listen to me and leave me the fuck alone.”

Something you’d learned about Negan when it came to you, he was all bark and no bite, and he knew that as well as you did.

You took a step into his personal space again, blocking his path of walking back and forth, making a deep-set frown grace his defined features.

“What’d I fuckin’ tell you?” he growled, taking a towering step towards you.

“And when are you going to learn that I don’t give a shit what you tell me to do?” you retorted back, raising a perfectly arched brow at him.

Negan final broke into a snort then, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

“You’re fuckin’ lucky I like you princess,” he said, his voice gravelly but lost of the malice that was there before.

You smirked at him back, looking up at him mischievously through your lashes. “I know. Now, are we going to keep going ‘round in circles or are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Negan muttered a few curses under his breath before finally conceding, gripping his bat just a little bit tighter.

“It’s Lucille’s birthday,” he admitted, tracing the end of the bat with his thumb.

Part of you felt bad for making him tell you, but the other part was filled with joy that he’d allow you to know something so personal. Negan as a whole was a very private man when it came to his past and emotions, something you’d been trying to get him to overcome for months.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly, glancing down at the bat he held so dearly to him. “Do you miss her?”

Negan nodded, avoiding eye contact with you and instead looking at his bat, he hated being this fucking vulnerable. “On days like this, more than I usually do.”

You nodded in understanding, crooking a finger under his chin until his eyes were level with yours.

“It’s okay to miss her,” you kept your voice gentle and hushed, your warm palm resting against his cheekbone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“…no.” Talking about her wouldn’t make him any happier.

You furrowed your brow as you tried to figure out what he wanted, “you want me to leave?”

“…no.” The hell did he want you to leave, as much as he fucking hated to admit it he needed you, had done from the day he met you.

You couldn’t help the smile that perked up the corners of your mouth, your other hand mirroring the one on his cheek, pulling him forward slowly to give him a brief kiss. It was probably the most chaste kiss either of you had shared between one another, but that didn’t mean it lacked depth, meaning.

Negan wrapped the arm that didn’t hold Lucille around you, pulling you in to his solid form, your hands sliding around to the nape of his neck, your head resting happily on his chest. He gripped at your waist, pressing his mouth to the crown of your head, breathing in like you were his oxygen.

You stood like this for a long while, knowing that for Negan, this shit was emotional as it got. This was the equivalent of him baring all to you, allowing you to see past those walls he’d built so high. Negan may play the tough man persona but right now? He was just a man mourning his wife, and you were going to comfort him by any means possible.


	5. Negan x Reader (Smut 18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Negan x reader smoking pot + smut  
> Smut warning! 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note I’ve never smoked weed and I’m only really familiar with the British terms so I have tried to Americanise it as best I could. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Smut, drug usage, Negan’s language.

“And what the fuckety fuck do we have here then?” 

Shit. 

“Negan,” you choked out, literally, smoke billowing from your mouth.

“Hello sweetheart,” he said with a wolfish grin, his eyes glinting in the moonlight as he came to stand directly in front of you. 

“I- uh-” Fuck. How the fuck did you explain this to your boss that last week you’d found a hefty stash of pot when out on a run and somehow failed to hand it in?

“Whatcha smokin’ angel face?” he asked, that shit eating grin still spread across his smug face.

You were only a few tokes in, enough so that you weren’t scared like you should be but not enough to blatantly lie Negan’s face. 

“I think you know what I’m smoking,” you retorted, eyes flicking to the joint held loosely between your fingers.

“And where the fuck did you get that Y/N?” He was still smiling but his voice had lost that melodic tone that was there just a few moments before.

Okay, now you were starting to get scared. Stealing was not something that was taken lightly when it came to Negan, he ran a strict set of rules, rules that weren’t to be broken.

A leather clad hand came up to grip your jaw, not enough for it to be painful but enough to send across a message that he was no longer playing.

“I asked you a fuckin’ question doll,” he snarled, his dark orbs boring into yours. 

“G-got it on my last run, found it under the back seat of a car,” you stuttered out, not even realising you had now dropped the joint that was previously in your hand.

Negan nodded, his hand releasing your jaw and instead grasping your wrist, dragging you back into Sanctuary, Lucille looking awfully foreboding as he swung it back and forth. 

“Negan-” you gasped, trying to keep up as he wrenched you up the stairs. “Shit- Negan- I’m sorry!” 

Negan ignored you, continuing upwards until you reached his quarters, confusion suddenly coming over you.

“Wait what?” you asked as he pushed you into his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

“Now Y/N,” he began, his voice deep and stern. “You know how shit works around here don’t you?” he asked as he circled in front of you.

You nodded quickly, eyes trained on the bat he was swivelling in his grip. 

“Then you know that stealin’ shit is not fuckin’ cool!” he bellowed making you flinch a little. 

“I like you Y/N, I really fuckin’ do, so I’m willin’ to forget this shit ever happened on one condition.” 

Your gaze involuntarily flickered to his crotch, thinking that was where his mind was at. It’s not like you wouldn’t enjoy it, because by fuck you certainly would, but you didn’t see that as much of a punishment. 

Negan’s eyes caught on to where you’d situated on, a low chuckle escaping him. “Oh sweetheart that was so not what I was fuckin’ on about, although if you really fuckin’ wanted to, hell, who am I to stop you?”

You blushed at his crassness as he palmed his crotch boldly, shaking his head with laughter. “All I fuckin’ want is a little bit of that stash you’ve been keepin’ to your fine ass self.” 

A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over you.

“Of course,” you spat out, reaching into your back pocket, pulling out a tin with five rolled joints inside along with a lighter.

“Cheers doll,” Negan said, slouching down onto his leather couch, patting next to him for you to take a seat before sparking up and taking a hit. 

“Shit that’s good,” Negan sighed, passing the joint over to you. 

You nodded in agreement taking your own long toke, tilting your head towards the ceiling before exhaling slowly, holding your hand out towards Negan. 

You hadn’t smoked a lot of pot before, mostly when you were a teen and even then it was few and far between. But in this world it was such a luxury, such an escape, you’d be a fool to deny yourself that momentary bliss.

Once you started your second joint you were really starting to feel it, that loss of inhibitions or worries, 

“You ever shotgunned pot?” Negan asked as he took a drag, raising his brows suggestively at you.

You shook your head with a smirk, eyes wandering to that delicious looking mouth of his. 

Negan flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, dragging his top teeth against his lower lip seductively. 

“You look like you might wanna baby girl,” Negan stated, draping an arm over the back of the couch, hand coming down to play with a lock of your hair.

You did want to. You’d fantasised about the man for far too long now and even though you’d never agree to become part of his harem, a one night stand might not be so bad. 

“I do,” you said softly, gasping when he drew you in closer so your thighs were pressed side by side.

“Thatta girl,” he winked with a wicked smile, bringing what was left of the joint up to his lips. 

You watched, butterflies tingling in your stomach as he inhaled deeply, stubbing what was left out in the ashtray beside him, before turning back to face you.

He gently raised a large hand to rest against your jaw, pulling you in closer and closer until your lips were a mere inch apart. He parted his lips into an O the same time you opened yours, gently blowing the stream of smoke into your mouth. It was the most seductive thing you’d ever experienced, Negan bringing your face forward just a fraction with each passing moment making your heart jump from within the confinements of your chest.

Your eyes had fluttered shut as you breathed in, revelling in the feeling of having Negan this goddamn close to you, fighting every bodily instinct not to pounce on him. Negan’s face broke into a smile once he’d fully exhaled not hesitating for a moment when he drew your mouth against his confidently. You were both lost in a cloud of smoke, lost in the feeling of his velvet soft lips, lost in the way his hand gripped firmly at your waist.

You were high and hormone driven and hungry for more. More of what? More kisses, more touches, more sensations, more Negan. 

He shifted, crawling towards you until your back lay flat against the couch, your legs coming up to wrap around his hips. 

Boldly, you removed his hand from your hip, shoving it up your loose shirt until he was palming your breast.

“Well fuck me baby girl,” Negan growled, grinding his hips down into you. “Been a while has it?”

“Just shut up and screw me,” you hissed, plunging your tongue into his mouth to silence whatever smart ass retort he was about to come out with.

He seemed to receive the message loud and clear though, wrenching down the cup of your bra, rolling your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger making you throw your back up towards him.

“Easy sweetheart,” Negan soothed with a chuckle, the scruff of his beard scraping across your neck before he moved away to push your shirt up and over your head.

You rolled your hips harder into his, smirking when you heard Negan rumble from deep within his chest. 

“Shit doll,” he hissed, biting down on your collarbone to contain himself, “you keep that shit up I won’t get to fuckin’ screwin’ you.”

You listened to him and eased off a little, no way were you ruining your chances of this happening.

Negan slipped a hand between you both then, his hand slipping into your panties without warning.

You let out a surprised groan as Negan slipped his fingers through your folds, stroking you surprisingly gently. 

Negan grinned down at you like the cat that had got the cream. “My god sweetheart, you are fuckin’ drenched.”

You went to retort back at him, but the words died on your lips as he dipped a digit into you, his thumb massaging your clit, instead letting out an ungodly moan.

“What was that?” Negan asked, his free hand coming up to his ear, ushering you to speak louder.

“Fuck,” you hissed when he slipped a second finger into you, curling his fingers to stroke your tight walls.

“Oh you want me to fuck you?” he asked, his eyes dark glinting pools. “Well baby girl, that can definitely be arranged.”

He drew away abruptly, making you whimper and whine against your will. Negan had full control over you, and you both knew that.

He tore his t-shirt over his head, throwing it haphazardly across the room, quickly working on getting himself free from his jeans. You kicked your jeans off quickly too, panties included.

He was bigger than what you’d imagined, girth and length. Fuck it was going to hurt at first but you knew he’d make it worth your while.

“Eyes up here doll,” he said eyeing you, running the head of his dick through your slit back and forth, applying a pleasurable pressure against your clit. “Not a piece of meat y’know.” 

As he said this he pushed against your entrance, your mouth falling open at how full he was making you feel, Negan moving slowly until he reached his hilt, stilling to give you time to adjust.

You let your nails sink into his bare shoulder, grinning when he jerked against you. 

Negan wanted to wipe that fucking smile off your face. 

“I’m not gonna stop until you’re screamin’ my fuckin’ name sweetheart,” he promised, gradually building up the speed of his thrusting hips.

“I’m counting on it,” you breathed, wrapping your legs firm around his wide hips.

Negan chuckled, moaning as you rolled your hips up into him, keeping in time with his steadily building rhythm. 

There was a white heat coiling up within you each time his dick hit that spot deep inside you, making your eyes roll to the back of your head, clinging on to Negan for dear life.

“I know you’re close Y/N, I can fuckin’ feel it,” Negan grunted as you constricted tighter around him. 

His fingers drifted to find that bundle of nerves once again, circling it with a light pressure that made you let out a stream of steady moans.

“You scream my goddamn name when you cum,” Negan snarled, sucking down on the sensitive skin of your neck, the combined sensations finally tipping you over the edge.

“Oh- fuck- god- don’t stop- Negan- Negan,” you cried out, grinding yourself against him as hard as you could. It was a wave of heat that rushed through you, reaching down to your very toes and it happened again and again.

That was without a doubt the longest orgasm you’d ever experienced, your body working relentlessly to draw Negan’s own release from him.

Your muscles fluttering around him was too much for him to hold back any longer. Letting out a loud stream of curses, Negan pulled out, your hand swiftly gripping his member to ride out his climax as he came all over your stomach.

You collapsed back against the couch then, one arm wrapping around Negan as he fell on top of you, your hand sifting through his hair as you basked in the afterglow of your orgasms.

“Good god,” Negan panted, kissing the side of your breast before continuing. “You are a fuckin’ sight to behold when I’m balls deep in you.” 

Always the gentleman.


	6. Daryl x Reader (Light Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Can I please get a daryl x reader where they've been flirting and whatnot but nothing serious and one day he catches the reader belly dancing? Fluffy or smutty or whatever direction you want to take it. I just want some sultry dancing in my walking dead.

You’d been flitting around each other for months. Making open passes, touches that lingered just a moment too long, nothing he’d ever feel comfortable doing with anyone else that’s for sure. 

But you’d decided to step things up a bit, you’d both caught word that the group had bets who was going to finally make a move on who first. Naturally you’d both laughed and brushed it off, saying no one was going to make a move on anyone...but you both knew that was a lie. 

You smiled to yourself as you examined the item in your hands, having a light bulb moment in your head. You’d originally gone on the hunt for a new bra, all your ones being ruined one way or another, in Alexandria’s storage boxes. You sighed in relief when you found a box labelled underwear. Rooting through though you stopped when you found a red sequinned bralet, small coin like tassels hanging from the hemming. You recognised this all too well, being an avid belly dancer before the end of the world. You missed it like crazy and you knew the things it would do to Daryl seeing you dance like that.

Your mind made up, you took the bralet along with another basic bra, planning on scrubbing up on your belly dancing skills later that day, later that day when you knew Daryl would be back from hunting.

You spent the afternoon trying to find some suitable music then putting on a pair of form fitting short shorts and stretching out your limbs you were ready.

You hit play, knowing Daryl would be home within the hour, and began letting your body move freely to the softly playing music.

It took no more than a song for you to lose yourself in it, hips swivelling, stomach rolling, body twirling. It felt so freeing, so nice just to have an escape a sense of normality, of what was before. 

You closed you eyes as you let your body fluidly move to the music playing, loving the feeling of your hair being down from its usual ponytail.

You continued dancing into the next song, unaware of Daryl’s presence from the doorway, his eyes freely raking over your form, eyes dark with lust. 

He followed every curve and dip in your body as you seductively danced to the sultry music, your lacking of clothing not going amiss to him.

Daryl wasn’t stupid, he knew damn well you knew exactly what you were up to. 

Walking over to you in a few silent strides, watching a few moments more, the rotation of you hips too much for him to bear.

“Never told me ya were a dancer.”

His gravelly voice made you jump, spinning around to meet his dark pooled orbs, a smug smirk whispering across your face.

“You never asked,” you quipped back, curving your waist left to right.

You could see he was itching to touch as you kept your body moving slow as you both spoke.

“Real good at it,” he rasped, licking his lips, trying like fuck to maintain eye contact with you, but it was proving more than difficult when you were rolling you stomach like that.

“Thanks,” you said shooting him a grin, “years of practise finally paid off.”

“Well don’t let me stop ya. Just gon’ be takin’ a rest,” he said in his usual flirty tone, sitting himself directly in front of you on the couch. He bit down briefly at the flesh of his lower lip as he gave your body a quick sweep when you rose to the challenge swaying your body side to side.

You were nervous as shit but the hell were you going to show him that. Hands above your head, you flicked you hair over your shoulder, rippling your body in controlled movements, catching Daryl shifting from the corner of your eye. 

He was watching you like he was a man starved and you were his last meal, rubbing his sweaty palms impatiently against his cargo trousers.

Deciding to turn things up a notch you made a split decision to put the ball in his court...by putting yourself in his lap.

You did it in one simple twirl, pretending to conveniently lose your footing, falling so your knees bracketed his hips.

“That was very obvious,” Daryl rumbled, his hands bravely gripping your own hips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you feigned innocently and not very convincingly at that. “I fell.”

“Mhmm,” Daryl hummed, already more than aware of the heat radiating from you against his crotch.

He spanned his fingers out then, sliding them with an exerted pressure up your mostly bare body, stopping when he got just under your bra. 

“ _Daryl_.” Your voice was foreign to you, his touch ignited something in you that had been dormant for far too long.

Daryl understood your tone, he felt it too, threading on of his hands into your hair, wrenching you forward to meet his already open lips.

It was frantic and hot as all hell, a frenzy of tongue, teeth and lips, both fighting for some sort of dominance. Daryl nipped at your lower lip, soothing the pain quickly away with a swipe of his tongue. Your hands were lost somewhere under his vest, desperate to feel the skin underneath his shirt where his blood ran so hot. 

“Fuck Y/N,” he groaned as you ground yourself into him. You didn’t mean to but you couldn’t help it, this had been a long time coming.

“We’ll get to that,” you snorted through a kiss, leaning your body into his when he wrapped his arms under your ass.

“Yeah not soon enough,” he grunted, a yelp escaping you when he picked you up as he stood, staggering blindly towards the door. 

“Glenn owes me a chocolate bar,” your murmured in victory.

“The hell he does,” Daryl growled back as his first foot hit the stair. “Yer ass mounted me first.”

“It was an accident. Agree to disagree Dixon...I’ll give you half?” you offered whispering it seductively into his ear.

Daryl huffed but nodded briskly, the idea of chocolate one too good to give up, “alright...but that weren’t no accident woman, I saw the way ya move, ya knew exactly what ya were doin’.”


	7. Negan x Reader (Angst&Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Ok how about this one for either Negan or Daryl. You both go on separate runs the morning after an unresolved fight.

“You belong to _me_!” Negan snarled, getting up close and personal in your face. 

You simply scoffed, fuck him and his fucking intimidation. 

“Like hell I do,” you hissed back, baring your teeth at your ruthless leader and part time lover.

“Whether or not we carry on with this little escapade,” he growled gesturing with a leather clad hand between the two of you. “I’m still your goddamn boss and I still own your fuckin’ ass.” 

“Yeah well rest a-fucking-ssured this won’t be continuing,” you said mirroring the same hand gesture. 

“Watch your fuckin’ tone,” Negan barked, gripping your wrist in his strong hand. 

“I’m so done with you Negan, so fucking done,” you muttered shaking your head in disbelief. “Look it was fun while it lasted but it’s too personal now, I want out.” 

“Then out you’ll fuckin’ have doll.” Negan’s eyes were dark and dangerous. “I’ll even make it real fuckin’ easy for you, tomorrow morning, you’ll go with Simon on his pickup instead of mine.”

“Good,” you spat out, your heart clenching painfully though at his words. 

Slamming the door forcefully behind yourself you retired to your room, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Things had never been easy between you and Negan, you had a natural chemistry but both being hot headed meant you clashed a lot…in the end resulting in your first tryst with your boss. 

 It was always hot and heavy between you two, both parties agreeing it would be easier that way, attachment wasn’t something either of you wanted. 

Besides Negan had a harem of wives if he wanted affection, to each other you were just an outlet, something to fill a sexual hunger. There were no soft kisses or gentle caresses. It was rough and animalistic and a means to an end. 

But somewhere along the lines for you had started to become blurred. Jealous would hit you if you saw Negan embracing one of his wives, showering them with ‘love’, or as much love as Negan was able to spread between five wives. You found yourself trying to draw out your fucking with him, holding out for as long as possible, knowing he’d never leave you unspent. 

It was your fault this argument had even happened, jealousy rearing its ugly head. You’d snapped at him for trying it on with you when you were trying to go over plans for the run tomorrow, and now here you were. 

Crying like a love struck fool on the floor of your bedroom, asking yourself how you got into this mess. Negan never cared for you, never did and never would, that was something you were trying to remind yourself of. Something you’d have to keep reminding yourself of.

**

“Rise ‘n’ shine!” Simon’s voice came bellowing through your door. “Up and atta’em sweetheart.”

You wrenched the door open scowling at your fellow saviour, “how many times have I told you not to call me that.” 

“What happened?” Simon asked quickly moving on the conversation, he was the only one who knew about you and Negan.

“Doesn’t matter,” you grumbled heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. 

“Lover’s spat?” he asked with a smirk and a raised brow earning him a hit to the chest. 

“Shut your mouth,” you hissed, sitting down with a bowl of stodgy looking oatmeal.

Simon raised his hands in surrender, “alright alright, touchy subject clearly.” 

You shot him one more warning look before scarfing down your food, gearing up for the day ahead.

By the time you got outside to the trucks Negan was already there, looking devilishly handsome, bat hanging from his shoulder. 

“Listen the fuck up,” Negan’s voice demanded, “I am not in a goddamn merciful mood today so we’ll be taking more then fuckin’ half of our suppliers shit. They kick up a fuss you know what the fuck to do.” 

Negan avoided your gaze as he address the group, all of you splitting off into separate trucks when he shouted to fall out.

As you reached the passenger side of your truck Negan reached the driver side of his, your eyes meeting for just a moment, his eyes void of any emotion. 

You wanted to cry all over again, but you wouldn’t, never in front of him. 

Even once you pulled away your head wouldn’t let you forget him, you needed to focus, although you knew that would be easier said than done…

**

“Move the fuck out of my way!” 

The voice registered to you, but barely. There was a god awful pain in your body but you couldn’t pin point where, everything hurt, you didn’t want to open your eyes.

“Y/N.”

Negan.

You forced your eyes open, you wanted to see him, know that it wasn’t just in your imagination. 

“Negan,” you croaked as your eyes focused in the dimly lit room.

“Shh,” he soothed, a large hand cupping your face softly. 

This had to be a dream, Negan had never-

“I’m sorry, fuckin’ goddammit I’m sorry baby girl.” 

 _Baby girl_? Good lord you must have been delusional.

“What- what happened?” you asked, attempting to sit up, yelping as a searing pain ripped through your side.

“Don’t move!” he cautioned, his hands so gentle against your frail body. 

“Where am I?” you questioned, eyes taking in your surroundings.

“Infirmary. It all went south at Hilltop, someone took a shot at you, went straight through your side,” Negan was speaking in a hushed voice, his hands enveloping yours. 

As he spoke the words things came back to you in bits and pieces. Someone wasn’t very happy about you taking more than your share, blindly took a shot to make his point, you ending up taking the brunt.

God it hurt like all hell, you felt like absolute shit but even now you couldn’t focus on that. All you could focus on was the man so tenderly stroking the back of your hand with his thumb. 

“Should’ve never let you go with Simon, should’ve kept you close,” Negan’s eyes were absent as he continued talking. “There was so much blood, fuckin’ never seen so much blood, doc told me you might not make it, I just- shit Y/N it scared the fuck out of me.”

He raised your hand to his lips then, pressing light kisses to each of your knuckles. 

“Negan I don’t understand…” you trailed off, because really you didn’t understand what the fuck he was doing or why.

“The thought of losing you,” he murmured, his serious gaze locking on yours, “it was like a slap to the face, tryin’ to pretend I don’t care about you Y/N, I can’t do it anymore.”

Your breathing picked up, you wanted to smile or cry or both. Negan didn’t vocalise feelings, not even with his wives.

“I know you care about me too,” he spoke quietly, “knew a long fucking time ago, should’ve stopped it then but I couldn’t, I wanted you in anyway I could have you, knew you’d never agree to become a wife.”

“Well you were right there,” you responded softly, “I couldn’t share you with that many women, that’s why what we had worked…until it didn’t.”

“Can I kiss you?” he asked suddenly.

You hesitated, it was a boundary that had never been crossed between the two of you, too up close and personal.

You nodded, you couldn’t live with the not knowing.

Standing up from where he was sat, Negan perched himself on your bed, letting his palm slide across your cheek, anchoring you to him as he leant forward. Your lips barely skimmed but it was enough to make you intake a sharp breath, snaking your hand around his neck, bringing forward until his lips were fully against yours.

Your heart was fluttering as you moved against one another, tilting your head left to get better access, a soft moan escaping you when he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues danced against one another, every movement unhurried and thought out. He sucked your lower lip into his mouth, swiping at it with his skilled tongue, biting it lightly before releasing it again. He pulled back gradually, not want to exert you when you weren’t well, kissing you quickly twice more.

He kept his face close to yours, your slender fingers still threaded through his hair, his thumb grazing across your cheekbone.

“I think we’re gonna be alright baby,” Negan murmured softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead before leaving, allowing you to rest. 


	8. Negan x Reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Negan's first wife in the sanctuary gets sick.

“What the hell are you doing?” Negan growled, turning you right back around and steering you into his bedroom. “I told you to lay down and fucking rest.” 

Your attempts at protest were fruitless when you began coughing, struggling for breath as a sharp pain teared through your chest.

“Good god you’re so fucking sexy,” Negan drawled with a dramatic roll of his eyes as he tucked you into his bed, chuckling loudly when you pushed at his shoulders.

“Fuck off,” you muttered quietly, snuggling back down into the confinements of his sheets.

“Now what, pray tell, dear wife were you doing out of of bed, _again_?” Negan asked in his sugar sweet voice, but with an edge you were all too familiar with.

“I was hungry-” you began before he cut you off again.

“And I told you doll that if you needed something to fucking ask,” he said holding up the walkie talkie left on his bed stand.

“Yo-you’re all busy,” you coughed out, clutching at your chest through the pain. 

“Fine you feel that way I’ll take the day off,” Negan said decidedly, whipping off his leather jacket and throwing it over his desk chair.

“Negan,” you breathed, “you can’t just take the day off, you run the fucking place.”

“Exactly,” Negan countered, a devilish gleam in his eye, “I fucking run the place, I can do whatever the fuck I want and today I want to take care of my number one wife.”

“Just because I’m your first doesn’t mean I’m your favorite,” you grumbled somewhat jealously.

Negan raised a knowing brow at you, tilting your chin up to face him, bringing his face awfully close to yours.

“Negan,” you struggle to pull away from him. “You’ll get sick.” 

Negan shook his head dismissively, making sure your focus was solely on him. “Jealously doesn’t suit you sweetheart. You’re my first wife and my favorite wife, the hell would I be taking the day off for any one of the others, don’t you forget that baby girl.”

Immediately you fell for what all you knew could be lies, but shit if he wasn’t a smooth talker.

You nodded your head slowly, your chest itching to cough again, waiting until he pulled away to cough pitifully into the crook of your arm. 

“I’m going to get my favorite fucking wife some food,” he announced, rising from where he was crouched at your level, “any requests?”

“Liquid,” you croaked, “soup, broth, just something easy to swallow.”

You regretted the words as soon as you said them, shooting a warning glare at Negan who was already tilting back in laughter. 

“Oh baby girl, I’ll give ya something easy to swallow,” he winked, sauntering towards the door. “I’ll see Carson, get you some more fucking painkillers, you sound like you’re on your fucking death bed.”

You snorted weakly in response, tucking your head into the pillow that smelt overbearingly like him.

**

By the time he came back you were dozing, it wasn’t often Negan allowed any of you in his bed so you were enjoying the luxury whilst it lasted.

You felt the bed dip as Negan rolled onto it after placing a bowl of soup on the bedside table, along with some tablets and water. 

He kissed the side of your neck gently, this was new for him, Negan was often rough and demanding (with consent of course) but this illness seemed to bring out a gentler side of the big bad wolf.

You turned into his kisses, a warmth enveloping you as he embraced you in his arms, fingers sifting through your hair.

“Got you some tomato soup,” he said lowly in case you were still asleep. 

As if on cue your stomach rumbled loudly, both you and him chuckling quietly. 

“Thank you,” you murmured into his chest, not committed to sitting up from him just yet.

You couldn’t see it but Negan was looking down at you with such love and admiration it made his heart twinge. You were his first wife in the sanctuary and Negan had put you on a pedestal that none of the other wives could ever match up too. If he could get rid of the others now he probably would. But he had a reputation to uphold, going soft wouldn’t get him respect. You stood by him even as his numbers in wives grew, you were the most diplomatic of them all, the smartest, the prettiest, the only one that actually gave a shit about him, and he knew it.

That’s why it pained him to see that you didn’t know how much he adored you over the others. They were just trophy wives, you were the real prize.

Eventually hunger won over and you shifted back from your husband, pulling yourself weakly into a sitting position, smiling when Negan carefully passed you the steaming bowl.

With each sip you could feel your chest easing up, being soothed by the warm liquid that stopped you wanting to hack up your lungs. 

Negan’s hand rested against your thigh over the sheets, playing circles against your leg as you ate in content silence. 

When you finished he took the bowl away, switching it for water and painkillers. 

“Doc says you can take these every four hours,” Negan said as you swallowed the pills down with a wince.

You nodded, placing the glass of water down, looking back over at Negan, his torso looking oh so inviting for you to rest on.

You maneuvered until you were wedged in between his thighs, Negan watching on without saying a word. Your back rested comfortably against his chest, your head lolling easily against his shoulder, picking his arms up to wrap them around your waist with a satisfied smile.

Negan tightened his arms securely around you, looking down until his nose nudged against yours. 

“You’re gonna get sick,” you warned once again, not bothering to move away this time.

Negan ignored you, kissing the tip of your nose in defiance. 

“Comfortable?” he asked, wriggling you both down a bit further.

You nodded, snuggling down against your husband’s embrace, the painkillers slowly drifting you off to sleep.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Negan murmured softly.


	9. Negan x Reader (SMUT 18+ ONLY!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Negan's newest wife, loosing her virginity to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for oral, lots of detailed smut, language etc.

This was the last thing you’d been expecting when you came here.

A marriage proposal, from a man with five other wives no less.

And honestly the most shocking part was your acceptance of his offer.

Realistically, you’d be a fool to say no. The man was sinful handsome, like walking sex, he oozed confidence and demanded respect. He offered you the chance to become a wife, unlimited points, giving you a free pass to anything you wanted, within reason. You were his and his only, his play thing, his little doll to display, another one to add to his harem. But morals weren’t exactly high on your list nowadays. 

There was just one problem. 

Negan, like expected, had an extremely high sex drive. You could practically smell the testosterone the moment he walked into a room and although he hadn’t tried anything with you yet, you knew it wouldn’t be long. 

It wasn’t that you completely lacked experience...it’s just you’ve never done...that.

You were a little over twenty and you’d never had sex, it was something you’d avoided telling Negan. You weren’t embarrassed, well that was until you’d agreed to become a wife and expectations were sort of thrust upon you. 

Tonight, he’d requested for you to join him for dinner and if the other wives knowing looks were anything to go by that wasn’t the only thing you were in for. 

It wasn’t like this wasn’t what you wanted, far from it. Negan definitely knew what he was doing so you knew you’d be in good hands. And it wasn’t exactly like you hadn’t fantasied about your ruthless leader since the day you came here. 

You slipped on your little black dress Negan had got Dwight to give to you that afternoon. You’d decided to pair it with a matching set of red laced underwear you’d found in commissary a few days before, a pair of glossy black heels to top it off. You spent an hour or so curling your hair, applying a decent amount of makeup, trying to paint on some of the confidence you were currently lacking.

Simon finally turned up to retrieve you just as you finished your lipstick, a low wolf whistle escaping him.

“Damn girly, ya clean up nice,” he chuckled, ushering you to come with him.

You rolled your eyes at him with a smirk, your heels clicking against the concrete floor as you followed behind him. 

Simon knocked for you once you reach Negan’s quarters, the rumble of his low voice enough to make your thighs clench together.

Simon opened the door, popping his head in to speak to Negan.

“Brought your girl up,” he said, pushing the door open to reveal you stood behind him, your hands fiddling with the hem of your dress.

Negan grinned with that famous wolf smile of his, dismissing Simon, ushering you in.

He strode over, shutting the door behind you with a leather clad hand pinning you between the door and his hard body.

“Well fucking hello there, sweetheart,” he drawled, letting his eyes slowly take the sight of you in.

 You swallowed the lump in your throat, allowing your eyes to meet his. “Evening, Negan.” 

He pushed back from the door then, sauntering over to where a meal was set for two.

“I must say, you are looking hot as fucking balls tonight Y/N,” Negan said appreciatively, his tongue running out absently over his lower lip.

“Not too bad yourself,” you quipped back with a mischievous upturn of your mouth…you could do this, feign confidence until you felt it. 

Negan held the chair out for you as you sat down, a hand over his chest in mock thanks. 

“How fucking kind of you to say. Thought I should make an effort for the first night with my newest smoking hot wife.”

You rested your chin against the back of your hand from where it was propped on the table. 

You weren’t lying about him looking good, he’d switched out his usual attire for a white button-down shirt, the top three buttons left open, a smattering of salt and pepper chest hair just visible from the angle you were sat. 

“Always the charmer,” you said, Negan chuckling at your witty remark.

You both tucked in to your food then, Negan making surprisingly normal dinner chat as you sipped your wine occasionally between mouthfuls.

It was when dinner was finished that something in the air shifted.

As if Negan had clicked his fingers and made it so, a wry smile gracing that goddamn perfect face of his.

You circled the rim of your wine glass with your finger as his dark eyes studied you, sizing you up like his pray.

“Why are you doing this Y/N?” Negan asked suddenly making you jump in your seat.

“Doing what?” you asked nervously.

“This.” Then he gestured with his hand at your ensemble.

You looked down at yourself and frowned. “This is what Dwight gave me to wear, I thought it was what you wanted.”

Negan held a finger up to you to silence you from saying any more. “I know that’s what I fucking wanted. But that’s not what I asked. Why did you agree to become a wife?”

“I…” the words stuck in your throat, Negan rising from his side of the table and striding over to yours in one step.

 He held his hand out, ushering you to take it and stand. Your stomach was doing flips now, you’d really fucked up, he was going to-

“Look baby girl, not that I don’t appreciate you making the effort because god fucking damn you look good enough to eat right now. But I like my women willing and right now you look scared to all hell of the big bad wolf.” He grinned slow and devilishly, shaking his head slightly at your inverted stance.

You cursed yourself for being so damn awkward.

“I’m not scared,” you said as calmly as you could although you swore you heard your voice waver. “I want this.”

“Then why do you look so goddamn afraid?” he asked, taking one more small step so your chest was brushing against him.

You sighed, closing your eyes momentarily before looking back up at him, your hands wringing together nervously.

“I’m a virgin,” you muttered under your breath, breaking the eye contact as quickly as you initiated it.

“Ho-ly shit,” Negan grinned wildly, cupping your chin with his gloved hand, tilting you up to face him again. “A hot piece of ass like you, I find that fucking hard to believe.”

You blushed at his forwardness, he didn’t ever mince his words that was for sure.

“Yeah, well, now you know,” you grunted almost defensively.

“Hey now,” Negan warned, “don’t get your fucking panties in a twist just because you’re frustrated. Besides I think I can find a way to help with that.”

He said it as a statement but you knew it was a question from the way he raised a brow, hands fanning down the curves of your body until he stopped at the swell of your hips, massaging circles as he awaited your answer.

You were done over thinking this. Taking another step forward you pushed your body further into his, one arm coming up to thread your fingers through his hair, angling his head so his lips were a mere inch from yours.

“Go easy on me Neg’,” you requested before slanting your mouth forcefully against his, Negan immediately taking over control.

He growled into the kiss walking you back towards the bed, his hands pushing up your dress until it was bunched at your waist.

You took in a sharp breath as the back of your knees hit the bed, Negan laying you down with controlled movements.

“Now,” Negan rasped as he braced over you, situating himself between your thighs. “If anything I do gets too much, all you’ve gotta fucking say is stop alright? I promise not to do anything that isn’t going to make you feel so damn good.”

Hearing him say those words made you wet at just the thought. Even now you could feel the outline of his erection that strained in his jeans against your clothed core.

You nodded, Negan not being satisfied until he heard you say the words.

He cupped a hand to his ear, beckoning you to speak up.

“Yes sir,” you said rolling your eyes, butterflies rapidly fluttering in your belly when you saw his eyes darken.

“Sir?” he voice was a low rumble. “Well shit baby doll, you have no idea how hard you’ve just made me.”

You yelped as his mouth suddenly attacked yours again, his tongue surprisingly slow as he caressed the inside of your mouth, your own tongue hotly flickering over his. He sucked your lower lip into his mouth, biting down hard enough to make you moan, soothing the pain away with a few gentle licks.

You were so focused on what his mouth was doing, you barely noticed his wandering hands until they found the waist band of your panties, fingers whispering along the hem.

You practically mewled beneath him, feeling a white heat burning in your core, begging to be touched.

Negan heard your whimpers, chuckling darkly as he drew away from you, laughing louder when he saw your frown.

“Don’t you panic sweetheart, Sir isn’t finished with you yet,” he said as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, his eyes roaming your body.

“Take it off,” he demanded, eyeing your dress.

You did as he said, sitting up to whip the garment from your body, leaving you in just your underwear and heels.

As you went to kick off your heels though Negan caught your ankle in his strong hand, shaking his head softly at you.

“Keep ‘em on for now,” he said loosening his belt buckle, shucking his jeans down until he was left in just his boxers.

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you are,” he grinned, watching as you rubbed your thighs together in anticipation, biting your lip until his meticulous gaze.

“Why don’t you come over and show me, sir?” you asked in a voice you didn’t recognise. Something about this man made you hungry and wanting.

Negan dropped his head to his chest, shaking his head at how turned on you were making him.

“You’re making it real fucking hard for me to be a gentleman here Y/N,” he growled, gripping you by the ankle again, kissing his way up the inside of your freshly shaven leg.

The higher he got the hotter your core felt, it was yearning for him, begging him to release some of the tension that had built there.

Soft moans escaped you as he peppered the inside of both your thighs with nips and kisses, so close to where you needed them to be.

He even went as far as to trace his tongue along the inside seams of your panties, his hot breath doing nothing to cool the fire burning within you.

“Shit,” you whined, hips wriggling restlessly beneath him. “ _Negan._ ”

“Hmmm?” he hummed against your thigh, the vibrations just reaching your clit making you groan.

“Stop playing,” you panted. If you weren’t so turned on you’d be embarrassed by your desperation, you were like a cat in fucking heat.

“Oh, baby girl, I don’t know about that,” Negan purred, kissing his way up the rest of your body, sucking when he reached the swell of your breast that spilled out of your bra.

It felt good but it wasn’t enough. You reached behind you, unclasping and throwing your bra off before he could stop you, a shit eating grin spreading across his face as he looked down at you.

He cupped a breast in his head, his thumb circling your hardened nipple as he spoke to you.

“You don’t like me teasing you dear wife?” he asked as his left hand came up to mirror the other.

You arched into his touch, your chest heaving with laboured breaths.

“No,” you breathed, gasping when his tongue replaced his right thumb to circle around your nipple.

“No what?” he asked, letting his teeth gently graze your sensitive breast.

“No sir,” you choked out, breaking into a stream of moans as Negan finally took your nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing, giving the other the same torturous treatment.

“Better,” he growled, the flat of his tongue running down the valley of your breasts, stopping just above your navel to take a glance up at you.

Negan fucking loved it, he’d barely even touched you and already you were putty in his hands. He owned you now and you both knew after this there was no going back.

“Tell me what you want baby,” he crooned, kissing along your panty line.

“Fuck,” you hissed in frustration. “You know what I want.”

“I know,” he grinned, lolling his head against your thigh, “I just wanna hear you fucking say it.”

You willed the blush off your cheeks as you locked eyes with him, if this was what it took for him to quit fucking teasing then you’d say it.

“I want you to go down on me Negan, stop your fucking teasing,” you practically growled.

“Thatta girl,” Negan smirked wickedly, “that wasn’t so fucking hard now was it.”

You were about to respond when all the breath was stolen from your lungs, Negan’s mouth covering your mound through your lace panties.

You let out a feral moan, rocking your hips against his face and he poked his tongue through the lace, giving you small calculated licks.

“Take them off,” you whined, lifting your hips in encouragement, you needed to feel his tongue on you.

“As you wish baby doll,” Negan said granting your wish, throwing your panties across the room.

He was straight back to teasing then. Negan wanted you to want it, he wanted you to take control, make him give you that high you were chasing.

Breathing heavily, he brought his face dangerously close to your sex, inhaling deeply before blowing out a purposeful breath, grinning as you squirmed impatiently.

“Shit you smell sweet,” he drawled, his large hand draping one of your legs over his shoulder.

“Negan,” you snarled, tilting your hips towards his face, sighing as his nose brushed your clit.

“Yes, doll face?” he asked innocently, his tongue flickering out like a snake to wet his lips.

You brought a hand up to thread through his hair, tilting his head back towards your glistening mound.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged.

“Make me,” Negan countered with a glint in his eye.

He didn’t need to tell you twice. Using the grip you already had on his head, you pulled his mouth forcefully against your core, moans leaving you the second he made contact.

Negan seemed to take over from there, kissing your pussy as if it was your mouth, his tongue caressing the insides of your folds, eyes closed as he moaned at the taste of you in his mouth.

You were lost to the sensations, your hips rotating against his eager mouth, yelping as you felt a finger come up to tease your entrance.

He slid in slowly, licking upwards until he latched onto your clit, sucking the bud before letting it go with an obscene pop, repeating this in time with the rhythm of his finger.

“Fuck,” you whined pushing his head harder against you as you felt your release creep closer and closer. “Fuck fuck fuck, Negan.”

“Yes?” he asked against your pussy, the vibrations making your groan louder.

“Faster,” you begged, you hands trailing up your body to clamp onto your nipples. “Faster, more more.”

His tongue was gliding against you and your hips thrusted back and forth, letting you fuck yourself his tongue as his finger curled within you.

 “Yes yes yes, fuck fuck fuck,” you practically cried, bucking your hips furiously against his face, your hand flinging to his head as you used him at your disposal.

You pulled his hair almost painfully as you made him clamp on to your clit, forcing yourself to ride out the overstimulation.

“I-I’m gonna,” you choked. Fuck, you’d never felt something so good in your entire life. “Negan, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Negan sucked down hard on your bundle of nerves, adding a second finger to thrust back and forth, finally making you crash over the edge.

“Yes yes yes,” you cried as waves of pleasure rippled through your body again and again, Negan riding you through it. “Negan! Shit, yes Negan!”

Your body fell slack, your hands falling from his hair, your breasts heaving with each inhale of breath.

Negan stopped sucking, removing his wet fingers from your core, cleaning you up with his tongue lightly, soft pitiful moans falling from your mouth as he gently licked up your slit.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear so much doll,” Negan commented with a smug smirk, kissing the insides of your open thighs, removing your leg from his shoulder so he could crawl over you.

Your eyes that were closed fluttered open in time to see Negan draw his slick fingers into his mouth, moaning appreciatively as he sucked them clean.

“You have got to taste yourself baby girl, you taste fucking delicious,” he grunted, his mouth sliding over yours, plunging his tongue into your mouth to prove a point.

It was the first time a guy had gone down and you and you were not fucking disappointed, Negan proved he knew what he was doing.

“What’d you say sweetheart,” he spoke as he pulled away, surprising you as the head of his cock ran through you wet folds, “you reckon your wet enough for me now?”

Your tilted you had back in pleasure, angling your hips up towards him. “I’d say so, sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Negan drawled, pushing lightly at your entrance as he kicked the rest of his boxers off, “you let me know if it’s too fucking much, I know my big dick might be- _fuckkk_!”

Negan hissed and you jolted your hips forward, sucking him in a couple of inches. You weren’t interested in his cock talk, you just wanted to feel him.

“Fucking filthy,” he muttered with a wicked smile, pushing another inch into you, pausing as you clamped down on your bottom lip.

He wasn’t lying about being big, his girth stretched out your walls as you clung onto his shoulders, urging him to keep going.

You tried to keep control of your breathing through the pain as he continued deeper into your depths.

After a while he stopped all together, finally at hilt.

“Move Negan, please,” you asked, knowing that pleasure would eventually push through the burning pain.

Negan kissed you softly, catching you off guard as he pulled out a few inches, gliding gently back into you.

He continued this motion as you got used to the size of him, trying with all the restraint he had in him not to just fuck you into oblivion like he wanted.

His forehead fell to your collarbone and you bucked your hips in time with his, building up the friction, the pain gradually ebbing.

His thrusts were controlled and calculated, know he’d have to push a bit harder if he wanted you to feel pleasure.

Waiting until your hisses turned into soft moans, Negan quickly snapped his pelvis into yours, feeling victorious as a hum of delight came from you, knowing he’d found your g-spot, your heels falling to the floor with a clatter.

He continued working on the spot, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin of you neck, growling in ecstasy as you sank your nails into his back.

The more he fucked you the more confident you got, wrenching his head so you could take his earlobe into your mouth, sucking and nibbling, whispering into his ear to fuck you harder.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Negan groaned, snapping his hips into you as hard as his could, feeling his orgasm not far off.

“Uhh- yes Negan,” you moaned feeling the familiar white heat coiling with every thrust.

“Cum for me baby girl, cum all over my cock,” he demanded, bucking into you with a furious pace.

With the force he was going his pubic bone hit your clit at just the right pressure, the increased speed making your lose control.

Your hips became erratic as you carried out his command, allowing yourself that release once again, cumming fast and hard around him.

Your muscles convulsed around him, causing Negan to let out a strangulated moan before his climax overtook him, his cum shooting inside of you as you moaned out his name over and over.

“Fucking goddammit Y/N,” Negan growled as you milked him for every last drop, both of you collapsing in sweaty mess on the bed.

He rolled over, swooping his hand under your jaw to kiss you passionately and surprisingly sweetly.

Negan’s hand rested on the curve of your waist as he drew his body flush against yours, revelling in the feel of his naked body pressed against you.

“Didn’t hurt too much?” Negan asked as his hand stroked the length of your body back and forth.

“No, it was perfect,” you assured, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw.

Negan nodded, snaking his arm around your back.

“You’ll stay with me tonight,” he said, once again surprising you as he never let any of the wives stay after they were done.

“Why?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s your first time baby girl, I want it to be special for you,” Negan said gently skimming his mouth against yours, his large hand palming your ass cheek.

“Do we get to do it again in the morning?” you asked with an apparent afterglow of confidence.

Negan grinned slowly with a nod, rolling you both over until you were laid on top of him.

“ _My dirty girl_.”


	10. Daryl x Reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : What about a Daryl x reader were they were boyfriend and girlfriend before the Apocalypse but they lost each other when it happened but the reader is brought to Alexandra by the kingdom people and she recognizes him but he doesn't recognize her until he pulls her aside later

You were coming to discuss details of eliminating Negan with Alexandria. You’d yet to visit there, having already been to Hill Top several times. You were part of The Kingdom, only for around six months, but you’d proven your loyalty and strength as a fighter and Ezekiel decided to put you on the front line because of it. 

You didn’t mind, it wasn’t like you had anyone you were leaving behind. You didn’t have much family to begin with and you lost your boyfriend the day it all started, unable to trace each other after you left for work that day. 

Your heart hurt every time you thought about him though, he was a survivalist for sure, you just hoped he wasn’t led astray by that brother of his.

Shaking your head of the memories you’d once shared together you focused on the task at hand. Driving through the gates to Alexandria you were greeted by a group of five people. Hopping out of the truck, you rounded to take your place next to Ezekiel as he shook hands with Alexandria’s leader, Rick. 

You took a moment to study the faces of the others, your breath suddenly hitching in your throat as locked on to a man with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes that struck you to your very core.

Daryl. 

It was him. It was actually him. 

You wanted to cry. Having to hold back a whimper that caught in the back of your throat. 

He was too absorbed watching the exchange between Ezekiel and Rick to notice you just tucked out of his line of sight. 

The apocalypse had taken it’s toll on him, you could see that. His hair was much longer, darker too, the circles under his eyes were more sunken in, but that was pretty much for the same for everyone nowadays. His muscles strained through his short sleeved shirt, his arms sun kissed and golden. 

Apocalypse or not, he was still the epitome of walking sex. 

His eyes finally snagged yours as both parties broke into a walk, but no recognition seemed to register, his eyes adverting back forward.

You felt a stabbing pain go through your chest, how could he not recognise you? You’d spent two years together before the outbreak, practically inseparable. He was the love of your life, your best friend, you trusted him with everything just as he trusted you. 

You knew you looked different, but not beyond not knowing who you are. Your hair much like his was longer, fading to your natural colour after hair dye was no longer a luxury you could have. You’d lost a fair few pounds too, food being few and far between at times and having to train every day doing wonders for your overall physique. 

You’d try to talk to him, later. There was no way you could go back without talking to him first, you’d spent this whole time, trying to believe he was okay and now here he was in the flesh. So damn close you could reach out and touch him. But something preventing you from doing so, in case he truly had forgotten you, in case he’d moved on and didn’t care for you as you did him.

The whole meeting was lost to you, you weren’t taking in a damn word of what anyone was saying, all you could do was watch Daryl. 

It was well over an hour before he finally spared another glance your way, catching your lingering gaze. You couldn’t find it in yourself to look away, trying to keep control of your breathing as his shocking baby blues bored into yours.

It was like something clicked in him then, his eyes roaming over your hurriedly, his mouth gaping open slightly as he met your watery gaze once again. He knew. 

God you loved him, hadn’t stopped loving him since the day you met him. 

You could see he was restless as he looked away from you, trying to focus on what Rick was saying. His foot was tapping repeatedly and he was gnawing at the side of his thumb impatiently, that motion alone made you smile. Some things never change. 

Finally you were all released from the meeting, leaving it that you’d all meet again in a weeks time to start work on the plans. You were forced to file out with Ezekiel, your eyes desperately searching for Daryl as you were led back towards the truck. 

You gasped as a hand grabbed your wrist, Daryl calling to Ezekiel that you’d be over in a minute, dragging you off towards a narrow gap in between two of the houses. 

Your heart was thundering in your chest as his hand around your wrist, trying to contain your emotions until you had at least some kind of privacy.

The moment he pressed your back against the brick wall, he tilted your chin up to face him, eyes searching out yours silently before crashing his mouth against yours. 

You smiled into the kiss, a single tear slipping free as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, your own arms snaking around his neck, locking him to you like your life depended on it. Fuck, you’d missed him so damn much. He pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss, a familiar tongue sought out yours, caressing together in a languid dance.

“Shit,” he breathed as you pulled away for breath. “Y/N?”

You nodded as he cupped your face in his rough calloused hands, peppering your face with light kisses before kissing you fully on the lips again.

“I thought ya were gone,” Daryl almost sobbed, clutching you against your chest.

“I thought you forget about me,” you murmured into his chest, tears now falling freely. 

“Never,” he said quickly, “I could never forget ya sweetheart.” 

You took in a deep breath, his smell still so similar to how it was before. A mixture of pine, gasoline and smoke. 

You revelled in the warmth that he always seemed to emit, burrowing into him as much as your body would allow.

He felt you shaking beneath him, cradling the back of your hair gently, murmuring softly into your ear.

“It’s okay darlin’, I ain’t lettin’ ya go ever ‘gain,” he promised pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead.

“Daryl?” Rick’s voice suddenly came somewhat hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, not appreciating the intrusion. 

“Um, Ezekiel wants to head out,” he said slowly, glancing between the intimate pair. 

Daryl nodded, “let him head out then, she ain’t goin’ no where.” 

“Daryl-” you tried to protest.

“Hell no,” Daryl almost growled, “I jus’ got ya back, I…I can’t lose ya again.”

You smiled kissing the side of his jaw, laying your head against his chest again. “Okay.”

Rick tried to fight off a grin as Daryl glared at him letting him know the conversation was over.

“I’ll explain the situation,” Rick said, backing away. “Welcome to Alexandria, Y/N.”

You smiled at Rick, your smile turning into a grin when you angled your head up to Daryl. You had something to fight for again and you going to make damn sure you weren’t going to lose him. 


	11. Daryl x Reader (Angst)

“Daryl, believe me when I say it’s in your best interest to comply. I’m a reasonable man, tell me what I need to know and you’ll walk away an unscathed man.”

“The hell am I tellin’ ya shit!” Daryl snarled, tugging persistently at the restraints on his wrists, the skin burning raw. 

The Governor chuckled, it was a low dark chuckle that didn’t settle well with Daryl. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to him, he wasn’t going to get nothing in return.

The Governor gripped Daryl’s chin tightly in his hand. “Last chance Daryl.”

Daryl bared his teeth, jerking his head defiantly away from his grasp, spitting at his boots.

The Governor sighed, retrieving the walkie talkie from his belt. “I really didn’t want to have to do this, but I warned you.”

“Bring her in,” he spoke into the device, Daryl suddenly hearing a commotion from the room next to them.

Daryl felt his stomach drop as he came to the realisation that he wasn’t the only one taken from the prison. 

Suddenly the door was swung open and you were thrown onto the floor in front of his feet. 

“Y/N!” Daryl growled, fighting harder to get out of the chair they’d constricted him too.

You braced yourself on your hands, swiping quickly at the split lip you were now sporting, crying out when someone suddenly wrenched you up by your hair.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her!” Daryl yelled, shaking with anger as he fought fruitlessly to get free.

“Hey!” The Governor shouted back. “I warned you, every choice you make has consequences, unfortunately your stupid choice has fallen back on this one here.” 

The Governor pulled you so your back was pressed to his chest, the glint of a light catching your eye before a knife was pressed to your throat.

“She ain’t nothin’ ta do with this,” Daryl spat, beads of sweat forming on his brow with his struggle.

“It’s okay Daryl,” you tried to soothe, you knew Daryl would cave if The Governor threatened your life.

“Ah ah ah!” The Governor scolded kicking in the back of the legs so you fell onto your knees hard. 

“Now,” The Governor said keeping the knife pressed to the pulse point in your neck, a tight grip on your hair. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going tell me what I want to know, and if you don’t? Then I torture her.”

Daryl practically whimpered as he tried to reach you, he couldn’t live with himself knowing you were in anyway damaged because of him, he’d tell that bastard whatever he wanted to know.

“What d’ya wanna know?” he asked gruffly, chest heaving with anger.

“No!” you seethe. “Don’t you dare Daryl, we have to think about everyone, think about-”

You whimpered when The Governor rounded to kick you in the stomach, Daryl practically roaring at him.

“You’ll do well to shut up,” he warned, crouching down to where you lay on the ground, you hands bound behind your back meaning you couldn’t move from the floor.

Daryl knew you were right. It was selfish of him to tell The Governor anything when there were so many others back in the prison, children included.

He wanted desperately to save you though, the thought of you in any kind of pain made him sick to his stomach, The Governor had been watching them, finding his weakness. 

The Governor stared expectantly at Daryl, shaking his head in disappointment. 

“Oh Daryl, and I thought you cared about her…” The Governor murmured before abruptly booting you in the stomach once again, knocking the very wind out of you. 

You gasp desperately for breath, knowing that he had in fact winded you, feeling like the bruising was almost immediate.

Daryl wanted to cry as you rolled over onto your back, your hair covered in dirt, a tear escaping the corner of your eye.

“I’m fine,” you told him, trying to control your breathing.

Daryl’s face stayed like stone as The Governor got close to his face, searching his eyes for any sign of emotion.

He nodded with a dangerous smirk.

“Okay, fine, I’ve tried to play nice,” he growled before wrenching you back onto your feet by your hair.

You tried, and failed, to not let out any noises of pain as he did it, knowing Daryl would start to fall apart the second you did.

The Governor grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, forcing you to sit down so you were just out of Daryl’s reach. 

There were tears in your eyes, and you refused to meet Daryl’s insistent gaze, not wanting him to see straight through you.

The Governor called two of his men in, bringing in a towel and a large bucket of water.

Your stomach dropped, you knew what this was. Waterboarding, a form of torture to make you feel like you were drowning. 

You started visibly shaking, drowning was one of your biggest fears and you had to try and focus on not panicking, they wouldn’t kill you not if they wanted anything from Daryl.

You winced as The Governor once again yanked you back by your hair so your head was facing the ceiling, one of the men covering your face with the towel.

“ _Y/N_ ,” Daryl’s voice cracked. He was in just as much pain as you, watching you tremble as the water was lifted over your head.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, tears over spilling down your face.

You were gripping the arms of the chair so hard your knuckles had gone white, threatening to break through the skin you were squeezing so hard.

“God you’re a heartless son’ve a bitch,” The Governor laughed. 

Daryl knew your fear of drowning, he couldn’t do this to you he couldn’t-

“Stop!” he yelled just as they went to tip the water, his heart pounding from within the confinements of his chest. 

“Daryl don’t-” you began, only to be silenced again when a hand went to your throat, the towel being whipped back off your face.

“Y/N, I can’t,” Daryl broke, “I can’t sit there and let that happen.”

The Governor nodded smugly. “So you’re going to talk now? Because if you don’t, I’m not going to stop until that whole bucket is empty and that’s even if she survives that long.”

Daryl gritted his teeth through a strained yes, he won’t let them kill you.

“Excellent,” The Governor grinned, clapping his hands together. “Now tell me what you know.”

It was at the moment the door was smashed open, Rick, Glenn and Michonne executing the two guard, becoming distracted as three more appeared behind them. The Governor slipped away out the back door quickly, hauling ass back to Woodbury before anyone could get to him. 

Michonne quickly cut both you Daryl free as Rick took out the last of The Governor’s men, Michonne trying to pursuit the Governor, growling in frustration as she watched his truck kick up the dust as it pulled away.

Daryl didn’t hesitate, hauling you into his arms, suddenly retracting when he felt you wince in pain.

“Shit m’sorry,” he murmured, running his hands through your hair softly, pulling you gently back into the warmth of his embrace as he apologised over and over.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Daryl,” you assured, feeling overly safe wrapped in his arms, relieved the group had turned up when they had.

“Should’ve just lied or somethin’,” he mumbled into the crown of your head, guilt overwhelming him. 

“You did the right thing,” you said, sighing contently into his chest, knowing the moment was about to end. 

He pulled away on cue, surprising you though by lacing his fingers through yours, keeping hold of you the whole way back to the prison, his thumb playing soft circles against the back of your hand. 

You’d tell him how you felt one day…


	12. Daryl x Reader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi I was wondering if you could do a daryl and reader were the reader has a condition it’s called EDS People with hEDS may have: joint hypermobility loose, unstable joints that dislocate easily joint pain and clicking joints extreme tiredness (fatigue) skin that bruises easily digestive problems, such as heartburn and constipation dizziness and an increased heart rate after standing up problems with internal organs, such as mitral valve prolapse or organ she also went through early menopause

“What happened?” Daryl asked, his voice lapped with concern as he ran the back of his hand down your face with a feather light touch.

You shrugged through a strained yawn, your whole body protesting at the small movement. “It was nothing.”

“It was far from nothin’ Y/N,” Rick piped up as he strode into the room. “You fainted whilst on watch, bruised up your left side, caught your shoulder on the fall too, dislocated it.”

Daryl’s stern gaze bored into you, making you shrink further down under the covers, before his eyes snapped up to Rick’s.

“Yeah and why weren’t no one on watch with her?” he growled.

“Tobin was,” Rick answered, feeling uneasy under the hunter’s deadly stare. “He wasn’t quick enough to catch her.”

“Figures,” Daryl grunted. “Lumberjacks like him ain’t exactly the most agile.”

“Daryl it’s fine,” you spoke up softly, placing a weak hand on his forearm. “It’s no one’s fault.”

Daryl wanted to argue the matter, but he didn’t want to put your body under more stress than it was already in.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Rick eventually said, catching the door handle and shutting it behind him.

“It’s not the worst thing to have happened,” you said when Daryl offered up nothing more to the conversation. “I’ll be back on my feet by tomorrow.”

“The hell ya will,” Daryl almost snarled, but he managed to keep his voice gentle. “Yer ass needs ta rest.”

“There’s only so much rest can fix, this isn’t going away Daryl.”

Daryl knew you were right but for months he’d been in denial, trying to keep you wrapped in cotton wool, lead a sheltered life…but that wasn’t one you wanted. He didn’t mean to care about you as much as he did either, it just sort of…happened. From that first day he’d found you in the woods, practically on your deathbed, Daryl had stayed with you day and night, waiting to see if you’d wake up. Once you woke, it was like no one else in the goddamn world mattered. You’d told him of your condition, expecting him to show you the usual pity most did, but instead of seeing that familiar sympathy in his eyes, you saw admiration, and you came to learn that was not something Daryl Dixon often offered.

Daryl saw that there was more to you than just your condition, you were brave, generous, funny, sometimes even flirty (that one always caught him off guard). Although you two had never made anything official, you knew he was all but yours. He went out on countless runs at the beginning, looking for more pain medication, more blood pressure tablets, anything to alleviate the symptoms you were facing on a day to day basis.

You hated it. The thought of him putting his life on the line just to try and help you made you feel guilt to the pit of your stomach. It took a while but eventually he stopped going on so many runs, using that time to hang out with you instead, although you knew sometimes he was being over cautious, not trusting of anyone in case something bad did happen to you.

It had taken time to convince him that he needed to trust you, you wanted to help out, take watches, help garden, help teach the kids about knife safety. You needed a purpose, something more than sitting inside, wasting your days away with Daryl by your side, as much fun as it was.

He understood your need for freedom, berating himself for trying to control you. You told him you didn’t see it as him trying to control you, he just cared for you, and that was something you hadn’t experienced in a long time. Daryl blushed and ducked his head when you said it, murmuring an affirmation, saying he cared more than you knew.

You couldn’t help but fall in love with him after that, in the short space of a few months he’d become your best friend, someone you’d trust with your life. He wasn’t big on the verbal admission but his actions reflected that he felt the same. Gentle face caresses when he had to leave for runs; his hand searching out yours when you were walking side by side; him valiantly scooping you into his arms and plopping you softly onto your bed each evening, his excuse being he thought you might have been a bit tired. He knew that wasn’t the case, he just revelled in the feeling of you nuzzling into his hard form, kissing him on the cheek before he retired to his own room.

“I don’t know what I can do to stop it Y/N,” Daryl whispered, bringing you out of your wandering thoughts.

“You can’t stop it,” you murmured, letting a hand sift through his long hair. “I’m okay.”

“But what if next time yer not?” he asked in a pained expression, his eyes like a wounded puppy dog.

You shrugged nonchalantly. “Same could be said for you. We live in the apocalypse Daryl, no one knows if they’ll be here tomorrow. Stop worrying about the ‘what ifs’ and just be here in the now, please.”

Your begging tone made his eyes snap up to yours, a small nod following after.

Your hand that was tangled in his hand came down to cup his cheek, the pad of your thumb tracing his cheekbone.

Daryl couldn’t help himself, he turned into your touch, skin tingling at the feather light touch of your fingers running across his face, pressing a lingering kiss to your palm, lips trailing back and forth.

You felt a jolt of electricity spark through your veins at his caress, acting on instinct as you tugged at his jaw, ushering his face closer to your own.

Daryl quickly understood what you were doing, no words exchanged between you as he tilted his head gradually towards yours. You could feel your heart fluttering, in the best way possible, as Daryl’s eyes closed, breaching the last of the distance between you.

His lips were soft and willing, moving with slow, deep movements that had you yearning for more.

His hand skimmed the side of your neck, holding you close to him as he finally pulled away.

“I love you.” The words were out of your mouth before you even had a chance to think about them and you wanted to face palm yourself for even allowing them to slip free.

“Love ya too, Y/N,” he rasped with a quirk of a smile, noticing the blush tinting your cheeks.

You grinned widely at his words, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“Ya really do need ta rest now though,” he said noting the moon high in the sky from the infirmary window, reluctantly pulling away. “I’ll be here when ya wake,” he promised.

You finally conceded, listening to your body that was already trying to lull you to sleep, turning on your good side to face Daryl with your eyes closed, a smile gracing your lips as Daryl intertwined his fingers with yours.


	13. Daryl x Reader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a Daryl and reader fic where the reader is suffering from a panic disorder just because and Daryl is calming them down? Let's say he's in love with the reader?

 

Sometimes you control it...

Today was not one of those days.

You were sucking in breath like the room was closing in on you, panic setting into you bones.

Tears stained your cheeks, leaving no room for the previous tears to dry before the next ones quickly followed.

Your chest was heaving, heart thumping almost painfully in your rib cage, nausea swelling over you like the sea. Drowning you from the inside out.

“Y/N!” 

Daryl’s voice rang out to you, tucking yourself further into your body, you didn’t want him to see you like this. Weak. Pathetic. Still had too much of a conscious for your own good.

You’d killed someone today. It had been in self defence. There was no way around it, the woman was crazed, slashing you twice with her knife before you managed to pin her down. She wouldn’t stop fighting you, screaming loud enough to draw every walker around for miles.

They were getting closer, you needed to run, but you knew the second you let your grip go on this woman she’d go for you again.

She was snapping her teeth at you, growling as if she was already one of the dead.

And that’s what you had to tell yourself...she was dead either way.

Wrenching the knife from her hand you swiftly rammed it through her temple, just as her hand clasped around your neck. You didn’t bother retrieving the knife, hauling yourself and running for your life, back towards the safety of your car.

You had been fine, you thought you’d kept your anxiety at bay...apparently not.

Through your blurred vision you could see Daryl knelt on the floor beside you, his hands hovering above your body, scared to touch you in case he made it worse.

You reached for him, seeking comfort, a solid body to ground yourself, pull you out of the darkness that was consuming you.

He immediately sat next to you when he saw you hand reach out for his, holding your shaking hand in both of his, his thumb smoothing over your knuckle soothingly.

“Breathe Y/N,” he murmured softly, pressing his mouth to your temple, your mind trying to focus on what he was saying. “Come on breathe for me.”

You sucked breaths into your lungs but it didn’t want to stay, coming out in laboured pants.

“Try ta breathe slower for me, okay?” he whispered, his large hands still enclosed around yours, clutching to him for dear life.

You nodded, working on deepening your shallow breaths, your chest hitching from where you’d been crying so much.

“It’s alright, I got ya,” Daryl spoke softly into your skin, feeling your shaking dissipate a little.

He sat with you for well over ten minutes, murmuring soothingly into your ear.

Finally your panic attack ended, your body feeling exhausted, slumping into Daryl’s side, your hand still holding on to one of his.

“Ya okay now?” he asked quietly, looking down at where your head rested against his shoulder.

“Better,” you croaked, forcing yourself to get up and move away, you knew how much Daryl disliked physical contact.

“Thank you,” you murmured, sniffling pathetically, ashamed you had let him see you crumble like that.

“Don’t need ta thank me,” Daryl said, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away your remaining tears. “Didn’t do nothin’ no one else would’ve.”

“No one else would’ve have made me feel so calm,” you said back, glad your face was already so red so he couldn’t see you blush.

“Glad I could help then,” he said, tucking a loose lock of hair behind your ear, surprising you at the contact he kept initiating. You told yourself it was your head playing games with you, he was just being a decent person, nothing more.

“Ya wanna talk ‘bout it?” he asked, he offer seeming genuine, if not a little concerned.

“Was just after what happened today,” you sighed, raking your hands through your hair. “Still not used to it, even after all this time...you probably think I’m pathetic.” You hung your head in shame, you were already dead if you couldn’t get a grip on this, that’s probably what he-

“Ain’t pathetic.” His voice interrupted her thoughts. “Everyone deals with shit differently, ya could’ve died taday, but ya didn’t. Yer stronger than you know.” 

You didn’t know where his heartfelt words were coming from but you took them on board anyway. Daryl didn’t lie to people, what you see is what you get, so the fact that he’d meant it was all the more reassuring.

“Thank you, Daryl,” you said shyly, ducking your head slightly.

“Shouldn’t be goin’ out on yer own though, Rick told me what happened, gotta take someone with ya Y/N, the group needs ya.”

He said the group but deep down he meant him. Daryl needed you, more than you’d ever know. He’d almost had a panic attack himself when he’d found out what happened. Then when he found you on the bathroom floor he’d felt even worse, his heart ached at the sight of seeing you so broken.

But you’d said he made you feel calm and Daryl was more pleased than he let on. He was glad you were able to find comfort in him, he wanted to be there for you in anyway possible.

“I won’t go alone again,” you promised, playing with the ends of your hair.

“Best not,” Daryl warned, lifting himself to his feet, holding a hand out to pull you up. “I’ll kick yer ass if I find out ya do.”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly at that. “Okay macho man, I’d like to see you try.”

Daryl nudged his shoulder with yours before walking out of the bathroom.

“I got watch now, ya wanna come with? If ya don’t wanna be alone I mean,” he added on the last part quickly, not wanting to make assumptions.

You grinned at his awkward fumbling of words, nodding you head quickly. “Sounds good to me.”


	14. Daryl x Reader (Smut 18+ only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only. Smut.

It was slow and unhurried, you knew that’s what he needed. 

You took your time, popping each button on his denim shirt, your eyes flickering to his for reassurance. Before, it was the other way around. Daryl was always so sweet with you, always silently asking permission, needing to know that what he was doing was okay.

And it was always more than okay, his touch ignited a fire within you that you didn’t know even existed until you met him.

Pushing the slack material from his shoulders, you stepped forward, threading your hands through his soft hair as the shirt crumpled to the floor.

You pulled on his hair gently, just enough to angle his face to yours.

“We don’t have to do this,” you said, pressing your forehead against his. 

“Wanna,” he grunted, large hands curling around your hips, tugging you forward until you were flush against him. “Missed ya...missed this.”

You sighed contently as your nose brushed his, your hands coming down to skim the length of his broad shoulders, feathering down his muscular back, coming back around to grasp at his belt buckle.

“Missed you too Daryl,” you murmured, tilting your head until your lips were slanted against his.

His lips were hungry and yielding against yours, but you kept the pace slow, undoing his belt buckle as you backed him towards the bed.

His tongue bumped against yours, a small grunt leaving him as he revelled in the sensations he’d missed for so long. 

Your palms smoothed his chest, finding purchase at the side of his neck, smiling as Daryl worked at your jeans button. 

He was fumbling, hepped up on anticipation, you had no idea how much he craved you, needed you.

“Let me,” you whispered, pushing his hands away, unclasping the button and kicking yourself out of the jeans. 

“M’sorry...” he began.

“Stop,” you soothed pushing his own jeans down without much effort. “Let me take care of you for once.”

You waited until he gave a gentle nod before slipping you hand around him, working him slowly back and forth.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he gasped, almost grumbling when you released him, having no time when you pushed him back onto the bed, whipping your shirt over you head and joining him.

You crawled between his legs then, Daryl’s face frowning before he realised what you were about to do.

“Y/N ya don’t have ta- fuuuck!” 

His words were quickly cut off when you wrapped your mouth around him, bobbing your head in a steady rhythm. 

Daryl’s hands balled in to fists at his side, fighting the urge to grasp your hair in case he hurt you.

You knew him all too well though, coming up for air, your eyes locked on his as you circled your tongue around his head.

“Shit Y/N,” he whined, hissing when you hand began massaging his balls.

“You can touch me too you know,” you spoke, kissing his length up and down teasingly, your free hand taking one of his to bury in your hair. 

“Don’t wanna hur-” 

“You won’t, it’s just giving you a little control, helping me know how you like it.” The low voice and bedroom eyes you were giving him was enough to break his resolve, pushing your head down slowly as your tongue teased him again.

You hummed around his dick, the vibrations making Daryl buck, his head hitting the back of your throat.

He kept his hold on you loose, mostly massaging his fingers into your scalp as he thrust lightly, feeling a release building up all too soon. 

When he felt he was reaching breaking point, he pulled on your hair softly, ushering you to come back up to him.

You looked at him questioningly with a tilt of your head.

“Ain’t gon’ be good fer nothin’ if ya keep workin’ at me like that,” he muttered with embarrassment.

“Told you I wanted to take care of you,” you protested, still crawling up towards him anyway so that you were straddling his hips.

“Yeah ‘n’ maybe I wanna take care’ve ya too,” he retorted, handing sliding into the front of your panties without a words notice.

You gasped as his fingers explored you, his middle finger sliding through your already damp folds. 

“Shit,” he growled, thumb circling you clit.

You let out a strangled moan, falling forward so you were braced either side of his shoulders, rocking yourself against his hard groin and circling fingers.

Kissing him with a desperate fever you unclasped your bra, chucking it haphazardly across the other side of the room.

Daryl didn’t miss a beat, his hand gripping at the newly exposed flesh, rolling your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

“Dammit Daryl,” you hissed, your back arching involuntarily. 

“Take these off,” he murmured into your ear, nipping at your earlobe as you pulled away.

You arched yourself up, maneuvering so you could take your panties off, throwing them to join the rest of the clothes strewn across the floor.

As you went to brace back over him though he sat and flipped you both over, making you yelp out in surprise, giggling lightly as you back bounced against the mattress.

“Damn I’ve missed that sound,” he murmured, peppering the side of you neck with soft kisses.

Your fingers sifted through his hair, wrapping your legs around his waist, grinding yourself up into him.

Daryl groaned, biting into your sensitive flesh making you moan.

He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Gripping himself he teased at your entrance, coating himself with your wetness before looking deep into your eyes.

You didn’t need to give him permission, instead tilting your hips so that he was sucked a few inches in, Daryl snarling in satisfaction. 

He rolled his hips gently against yours, pushing himself all the way in, stilling for a few moments as you felt a bliss fall over you, feeling full in a way only he could make you feel.

The stillness didn’t last long, Daryl pumping his hips back and forth, your legs clinging tighter to his narrow hips. 

Just a few minutes was all it took for you to feel on the edge of falling. You didn’t stand a chance, not when your walls were gripping him like that...not when his pubic bone was hitting constantly against your clitoris...not when his mouth was hot and sinuous against yours. 

Three more thrusts of his hips and you were gone, moaning loudly into his mouth, bucking up into him as he relentlessly worked into you, drawing out your pleasure as long as possible.

“Shit Y/N- I’m gonna-” Daryl choked out, his movements becoming fast and erratic. 

“Do it,” you whispered kissing his temple. You knew it was stupid and reckless but shit you both needed that, that warmth, that intimacy.

He broke the second you said he could, groaning your name loudly as he spent himself within you.

You clutched his shoulders with almost bruising grip as he rode out his climax, muttering how much he loved you before unceremoniously collapsing on top of you.

Your nails scraped across his scalp, pushing back his damp hair from his face, kissing his temple a few times.

He hand lazily traced the curve of your waist, taking a few moments before he found the strength to pull out of you, rolling onto his side, his body pressed against yours.

His face nuzzled against your chest, kissing the side your breast with a feather light kiss.

You in turn held him close to you, one hand on his head the other wrapped around his shoulders. Both basking in the afterglow of your releases.

"I love you, Daryl,” you murmured softly just before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Daryl x Reader (Fighting/Fluff)

Good god you were sick to all hell of his shit.

“Fuck you Daryl!” you snarled, flipping him the bird as you stormed off back towards your ride.

“The hell’s up your ass woman?” Daryl yelled back, stomping quickly behind you.

“My ass?!” you almost screamed, whirling around so you were practically nose to nose with him. “You’re the one who acts like you can’t stand to be around me and then in the next breath you’re trying to come swooping in like my knight in fucking shining armour! I could’ve handled it myself!”

“You almost got yourself killed!” Daryl growled, not liking the snark in your tone one goddamn bit.

“I had it,” you hissed lowly back, not backing down as he took a towering step towards you, your chest pressed to his.

“The hell ya did, stupid goin’ off like that on yer own.” His eyes were dark, his mouth set in a hard thin line as you scowled up at the stoic hunter.

“And why the fuck do you care?” you quipped back. “You don’t even like me.” 

Oh how wrong you were though. 

Daryl said nothing in response, his breath coming out in short frustrated puffs of his chest, his dark eyes holding something there other than just anger.

His silence spoke volumes, your mouth parting slightly as realisation hit you.

You don’t know who moved in first, all you knew was that his mouth was suddenly crushed hard against yours, your fingers threading through his shaggy hair. A small gasp escaped you when your back hit the rough bark of a tree, Daryl slipping his tongue into your part lips, that gasp ending in a quiet moan. 

This was far from safe, deep down you both knew it, but fuck if you could find it in you to stop. The man was intoxicating, dulling your vision to think clearly, your mind void of anything that wasn’t him.

That dream like haze that had settled over you both lifted from Daryl before it did you, Daryl drawing himself reluctantly from the sweetness of your lips.

Your eyes fluttered open, looking up at Daryl shyly through your long lashes. 

“So…you do kinda like me?” you asked with a one sided smirk, earning a rare snort and eye roll from the blushing archer.


End file.
